To A Friend
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: Fixing people who are broken is tough, but fixing people who were broken from the start, is even harder. Sequel to To Be Loved
1. Chapter 1

**This has to be the only story that took me such a short time to finish, I guess because it's really short, but still...**

**Yes, I am back :D And with the sequel to To Be Loved. If you are reading this without reading the first story, you are going to be _really _confused. So it will do you good to read the first story before this one. Each chapter was inspired by an Alexisonfire song, so yes, that will explain the lyrics**.

**So, here we go, the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Two people too damaged too much too late_

It took two years, two years for Sam to completely destroy her life, and most of it not even on purpose. She was nothing but trouble the day she decided to walk away from the normal life she could've had; a life with a supportive boyfriend, friends forever, and parents who loved her. But no, she chose to ignore her parents like they ignored her, ended it with Danny, and pushed her friends away. At first she started to rebel just to annoy her parents, but then started to do it just because she could. She hung out with the wrong crowd, and when her friends tried to reason with her, she totally ignored them, acting as if no one was there, something she did way too often. Multiple teachers saw the change in her and tried to talk to her, but she did the same to them as she did with her friends. She was a train wreck, and nobody could do anything about it.

* * *

><p>It was just a regular night in Mark's basement; Mark and Ari were just hanging out, something they used to do once a night when Sam was still their best friend, but they did it more than once now. What else are they supposed to do? Sam was the one who always knew what to do, and now that she was gone, hang out night was dull as Lancer's class.<p>

Mark played pool and Ari lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Mark hit a blue ball into one of the four holes before looking over at Ari.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"It's just not the same without Sam." She said. Mark rolled his eyes before laying the pool stick down on the pool table.

"I don't know if you noticed Ari, but Sam isn't our friend anymore. So get used to it being like this." She sighed as he went over to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer.

"I just wish there was something we could do,"

"We tried, remember? She doesn't care, she's never going to." He sat next to Ari on the couch and slurped his beer loudly. She looked at the can and looked at it as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world before grabbing her bottle of Gatorade. She'd rather have that than the drinks Mark made for her to try, which she denied all of them. They heard the basement door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked at each other, hoping it wasn't one of Mark's parents. They calmed themselves when Danny appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"What's up man?" Mark asked as Danny leaned on the pool table.

"Nothing really, just bored. I'm going out. I wanted Tucker to come, but he's busy, so I guess I'm stuck with you guys."

"Yay, let's go." Mark said unenthusiastically. They walked the streets, the street lights and street signs acting as their only light. It was nearing eleven now, and some of the stores started to close up for the night. As they neared the corner of the street, they saw the Skulk and Lurk was still open, and as they went passed it, Mark stopped them.

"Oh my God, look, there's Sam." He said. Ari rolled his eyes.

"You're drunk Mark."

"No dude, he's serious." Danny said. They looked through the window, seeing Sam was in one of the aisles. She wore black skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt and a short black leather jacket. They all looked at each other, as if saying 'who's going in?' Danny didn't hesitate and opened the door, going in the back where the comic books were. Sam went over to the graphic novel section, which was basically the next aisle over from the comic section. He put his hands in his pockets and stepped over to her.

"You're not even going to talk to me?" He asked. She closed the book she was reading before putting it back on the shelf.

"Why should I? All you do is turn the conversation into an intervention." She said.

"Well, jeeze, can you at least look at me when you're talking?" She turned her head, staring into those crystal clear baby blue eyes. She looked absolutely miserable. "Sam, come on, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"See? We can never have a normal, casual conversation."

"Sam, I just want to help-"

"Save it Danny, it's nothing I haven't heard before." She left the store in a flash and he exited the store, seeing Mark and Ari staring at him, wanting to know what happened.

"Strike one?" Mark asked. Danny sighed.

"More like strike one thousand."

* * *

><p><strong>The laptop is broken and this is so awkward to type since I'm using my brother's netbook and the keyboard is so tiny...<strong>

**But anyway, yeah, review please, but no flames, because I'll curl up into the fetal position and blah blah blah, you've heard this all before...**

**Loodan, et teile meeldis esimene peatükk.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring break! And I'm going to spend it by doing nothing! :DD As usual...**

**Actually, no, if my brother agrees to record me I'll be doing a cover with my friend, then I have to practice with my friend's band then my friend's sleeping over and... wait, I _actually_ have something to do over the break? That's a change. But don't worry, I won't forget to update.**

**So, read on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_I guess the only thing cheap to you is your friends_

_You can always make new friends_

_But it's not always worth as much_

School wasn't the same. Mark graduated already, leaving Ari with Danny and Tucker, which was fine. It was the fact that Sam had slithered out of their little group that was the most upsetting. When they passed each other on the hallway, Sam barley looked at her, almost as if she was trying her best not to. Her best friend, no, her sister couldn't even look at her. _That _was the most upsetting.

She opened her locker, seeing a picture of her and Sam from when they were just starting highschool.

"Give it up Ari," Tucker said from behind her, "you lost Sam a long time ago." She turned to him as Danny stepped beside him and shook his head.

"He doesn't think we can get Sam back." He said.

"She'll come around one day. She can't keep living like this." Ari said.

"She has been for two years. Face it, you can't fix people who were broken in the first place." Tucker said.

"Wow, way to be supportive of your best friend."

"I was at first, but I'd rather him not waste his time on something that's never going to happen."

"Wow. Well, Danny you- …Danny?" He was staring across the hall to where Sam was at her locker, with her group of friends that she shouldn't even be near. All they did was drink, have sex and do drugs, a group of people no one should be hanging out with. Tucker waved a hand over his face.

"Danny?" He said. Danny shook his head.

"It isn't fair." He said.

"Why is she doing this to us?" Ari said.

"She's taking her anger on her parents out on everyone around her. She doesn't know how to channel her anger."

"She should channel it by hitting things, like you do Danny." Tucker said. Danny gave him a look.

"Yeah, and it's usually you." He said before hitting him in the chest. Tucker yelped and started to rub his chest.

"I'll do much worse than that Foley." Ari said to him. Tucker smiled before taking off down the hallway, Ari hot on his heels. Danny sighed and shut Ari's open locker before looking over at Sam, whose friends had left to go to class. He put his hands in his pockets as Sam turned around and looked at him. She looked so depressed, and the worse thing was she wasn't doing anything about it. He looked down on the floor and turned down the hallway; he couldn't stand seeing her like that. But no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't listen to him. No matter how hard he wished she would.

* * *

><p>"Man, she looks so miserable." Danny said to Mark as him, Mark and Ari waited outside the Nasty Burger for Tucker to pay. "I can't believe she thinks she's doing the right thing."<p>

"Dude, there's no use trying to talk to her anyway. It's Sam, she's not going to listen." Mark said.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying." They started to walk around once Tucker joined them again. It was only six, but it was getting dark. As they got closer to the corner of the street, Danny could spot Sam and a couple of her friends across the street. As Mark and Ari turned the corner, Danny stopped along with Tucker.

"I think I'm gonna keep an invisible eye on Sam." He said. Tucker gave him a look.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

"No, but I'm doing it anyway." Tucker shook his head before following Mark and Ari. Danny turned invisible and crossed the street, following five feet behind Sam and her friends. They walked down the street before turning into a club called 'Midnight', a club for teenagers sixteen to nineteen. But it was a dangerous club to go to, everyone got away with everything since security was crap. People would sneak in alcohol, get drunk, get into fights, and some even go into the bathroom to have sex. Of course Sam knew this, which is why she stopped right at the door. She made up her mind after a moment and stepped in, but didn't get any further before someone pulled her out. She turned around to see Danny there, looking more upset than angry.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What are _you _doing? Why would you even want to step foot in that club?"

"It's a club meant for teenagers."

"Where everybody does whatever they want gets away with it. It's dangerous." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, it's your decisions that scare me." One of her friends, Chet, came out, looking between her and Danny.

"What's the hold up Sam?" He asked. She looked at him before looking at Danny, who was pleading with her; she could see it in his eyes.

"No hold up. Just not feeling it today." He shrugged and went back in the club, but that didn't mean that Danny won.

"Sam," He started. She stuck her hands in her leather jacket pockets and walked right past him, turning the corner and disappearing. He watched her go before walking home. "She knows I'm right."

Sam went straight home after that, there really wasn't anything left to do anyway. Right when she opened her front door, her parents descended on her, like a pair of vultures. She climbed the stairs as they questioned her, then yelled when she didn't answer. They followed her upstairs until she walked into her room and slammed the door on them.

"Sam! You have to stop this behavior!" She could still hear her mother say. "You're out of control-" She didn't hear anything else for she turned her radio on, the music drowning out her parents voices. She turned so she was looking at the door.

"Not fun being ignored, is it?" She said, throwing her jacket onto her bed.

She annoyed, not by her parents, but by Danny. He was always trying to tell her what was wrong and right. Didn't he think she'd know by now? She knew what she was doing and she didn't care who thought otherwise. If they didn't agree with her, they could stay out of it, not criticize her, or else she'd show them exactly what she thought of their opinion, by showing them that she could be even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Freakin' lame man... I'm such a slacker<strong>

**Ugh I joined boxing and it totally killed me... I always hurt...**

**Make me feel better with good reviews please :DD**

**Peace out  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm, long time no see.  
><strong>

**_Slight _hiatus... okay a long one... I just got lazy... very lazy.  
><strong>

**I kind of forgot about this with my other story going on... sorry -_-' But since I'm almost finished with that, I can do this now  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_It doesn't matter how rough these hands get_

_It doesn't matter 'cause I'm not her man_

It was ridiculous what students Casper High would let into the school. It was already a horrible school, why make it worse by accepting the worse possible kids. The new kid joining Casper High School was Troy, a seventeen year old who was convicted of assault and drug possession. He was only in the school for five weeks before getting on Danny's bad side, and that was without even meeting him. The reason for his hatred: Troy had his sights on a girl. And not just any girl; Sam. Her friends had already welcomed him into their little group, which just made everything worse. It only made Danny angrier knowing Sam was hanging out with a felon, and that he couldn't stop her.

"Um, Danny…" Tucker said as he approached him. Danny looked from Sam and her group of friends to Tucker, then to his hands which were glowing green angrily. He calmed himself, the green aura fading away. "Dude, you have to learn how to control your anger."

"Well it's hard to." He slammed his locker shut and walked out of school with Tucker. Ari joined them as they turned the corner.

"I'm worried about Mark." She said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just hasn't been himself."

"He's just gloomy. We'll get him something to cheer him up." They walked around the rest of the day. It was sad that none of them had anything to do anymore. Mark never felt like going anywhere, Tucker just wanted to play video games and Danny and Ari only worried about Sam.

As they walked further, they saw a park approach them. They climbed onto the playground and sat on the bridge. Danny looked around before leaning back on his hands.

"This is where me and Sam had our first date." He said.

"You said it wasn't a date." Tucker said.

"It was, I just never admitted it back then. We went to the skulk and Lurk then ended up at the park."

"Where you almost had your first kiss." Ari finished for him.

"Yeah. _Almost_." Danny glared at Tucker who just smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, that was my fault." He said. They all sighed, remembering the good old days.

"It's weird how much things changed, and how fast they changed." Danny said.

"…Do you think Sam will ever realize she's doing that wrong thing? That she's basically destroying her life?" Ari said.

"She has to sometime. She looks absolutely miserable. She can't keep living that way." Tucker cleared his throat and stood up, shaking the bridge, forcing Danny to grab hold of Ari's arm to keep her from falling off the edge.

"Well, this trip down memory lane was fun and all, but I'd rather get back to reality… where it is almost my curfew. So I'm going home." He said.

"Not before you walk me home." Ari said as she jumped off the bridge. And just like that, Danny was left alone, again. He pushed himself off the playgym and started to walk again once he found the sidewalk. As he started to walk home, he saw Sam and Troy across the street.

"You should come over to my house and hang out." He said.

"Sure, 'hang out'. You wish." She said back.

"Oh please, _you _wish you could score someone as good as me."

"Only in my nightmares."

"Come on, let's go to my house."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Well, _I _do." Danny could hear his tone change from joking to angry.

"What's the matter? Can't handle rejection?" Sam may have been kidding, but she just hit his sore spot. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against a brick wall of a store.

"You have a lot of nerve rejecting me." He couldn't say anything else, for the punch to his face knocked him out. Sam watched him fall over before looking at Danny.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said. Danny shook his hand, trying to shake the pain from the impact off.

"Taking care of this jerkweed." He said.

"My friends are gonna hate you when they found out you did this."

"You need better friends. Friends that will get you back on your feet."

"I already am."

"But you're shaky. And they're not going to help you when you fall." He put his hands in his pockets as he started to walk down the street. "I hope you know that." He walked to Mark's house, it was late and all the lights were off, but he could still be in the basement. He went into the backyard and opened the doors leading down into the basement. The lights were on, so he went down the stairs. He saw Mark on the couch surrounded by empty beer bottle, and onto another one.

"Mark, what the hell are you doing?" He said as he went over to him. "You're going to drink yourself into a coma." He said as he smacked the bottle out of his hand.

"Does it matter? …Dude, I know I act like I don't care, but I do." Mark said.

"About what?"

"Sam. She was like my sister, and it hurts seeing her destroy herself, man. I wish she would stop, but it looks like that's never going to happen. If she doesn't care about her life, why should I?" He grabbed another bottle, but Danny took it and threw it.

"No man, we're going to fix this. Sober up, we're going straight to the source."

"And that would be?"

"Her parents."

* * *

><p><strong>So, school is over for me... I just have regents and finals that I'm probably going to fail...<strong>

**Review please, it'll make me feel better XP  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... I lied.**

**I just got caught up with Reach, then The Secrets Between... and now I have two stories after that and I still need to write the last chapter for this... But I finally typed up a chapter, so read on**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_What are you suffering for?_

_You're pride or some kind of personal war?_

It was way too late to talk to Sam's parents, so they waited until the morning, where Mark was on a major hangover. So Danny decided to go by himself. He walked down the familiar street, and almost didn't recognize the house for how long it was since he was last there. He climbed the stairs to get to the front door and rang the doorbell, hoping her parents would remember him. Pam opened the door, looking shocked that he was even at their door.

"Oh… Daniel, well, Sam's not here…" She started.

"I'm not here to see Sam, I'm here to see you and Mr. Manson… if that's okay." He said. She looked at him before nodding wordlessly and stepped aside, letting him in. The house didn't seem to change much at all. Jeremey came into the kitchen and stood next to Pam. "I'm more than certain that you've noticed that Sam's… changed," Danny started.

"We have, and it's ridiculous. She never listens to us, never comes home, hangs out with the wrong crowd… it's concerning." Jeremey said.

"Yeah, I've been trying to talk to her, but she never listens to me. She just tunes me out."

"But why?" Pam asked.

"She wants everyone to feel how she felt. Ignored everyday, just like she felt. She feels like rebelling against everyone is a way to get back at you." Pam and Jeremey looked at each other almost in sadness before looking down. "Why did you choose to ignore her?" He asked.

"We thought that that was what she wanted." Pam started. "She was getting older, and didn't need us for anything. And what teenager wants their parents hanging onto them all the time? So we backed off, but she never came to us and said that she was hurt by it. If we knew that, we would've stopped."

"And you just let her go anywhere she wanted without telling you?" He asked.

"She was always with Mark wherever she went, and we've known Mark for years. We trust him and know that he'd never let anything happen to her."

"So when I, a random teenage boy came into her life, you freaked out," Danny said, finally getting it.

"Yes," Jeremey said. "Her only friends were Mark and Arianna, so when you started coming around then started dating her, we got protective. She had never been in a relationship before." Danny nodded, he remembered that. He remembered everything, and it only made him sadder. It wasn't their fault, it wasn't his fault, if anything, it was Sam's fault. She was quick to assume things and never bothered to talk to her parents about her discomfort.

"I have to get her to listen to me." He said, mostly to himself. He looked up at them. "Thanks." He started to walk out, but Pam stopped him at the door.

"Daniel," She said, making him stop. He looked back at her. "Get our little girl back." A sad but determined look crossed his features.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but the next chapter is pretty long... I think... I don't know, I need to re-read this because it's been so long -_-<strong>

**So please review... please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I kind of rewrote this chapter to fix some minor errors and I forgot the lyrics -_- I'm smart...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_So wait up_

_I'm not sleeping alone again tonight_

_There's so much to dream about_

_There must be more to my life_

"Wow. So her parents actually _aren't _assholes." Tucker said after Danny told him about his and Sam's parents' discussion the other day.

"No. They just wanted Sam to have her freedom. She never told them how she felt, so how were they supposed to know that she was hurt by it?" Danny told him. Ari leaned against the locker next to his, making sense of everything that was being told.

"So, how do we get her to listen to us?" She asked. Danny scratched the back of his head before shrugging.

"I didn't think that far ahead."

"Well, that's helpful."

"Shut it." He leaned with his back against the lockers before crossing his arms. Sam was never going to listen to him. He had to find a way to be at the same place at the same time with her, besides school. While he was thinking, a girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes with black smokey eye shadow caught his eye as she started to make her way over to him. He recognized her; she was Taylor, one of Sam's friends.

"Hey," She said before thrusting a piece of paper into his hands. "Come to my party tonight. No parents, no rules, nothing to worry about." Danny looked down at the piece of paper, seeing it was her address. He looked at it before looking back at Taylor.

"Can they come?" He asked, pointing over at Tucker and Ari, who looked shocked.

"Whatever. As long as you come." She winked at him before walking down the hall way. Tucker looked at Danny with a shocked expression as he watched him tuck the address in his back pocket.

"Dude, why did you agree to go?" He asked.

"Because Taylor is Sam's friend, so Sam's bound to be at that party." He explained.

"And if she is, how do you expect to talk to her in a house full of screaming, drunken teenagers?"

"I have my ways." He shut his locker before walking down the hall way. Tucker looked at Ari.

"It'd be nice if he gave us a straight answer." She said. Tucker patted her back.

"Good luck with that."

After school, they grabbed Mark and stared their search for Taylor's house. Of course Danny didn't think to look up directions, instead they spent more time than they planned trying to look for the street the house was on before Ari finally looked it up on her phone. They didn't even need to look at the house number. The house with all the cars, loud music with the blinds on the windows all pulled down pretty much gave it away.

"Well, I'm not sticking around for this disaster." Tucker said before turning down the road. "Good luck." Mark scoffed.

"Wuss." He said. Danny rolled his eyes before walking up on the lawn and entering through the door with Mark and Ari following close behind. It was crazy on the inside. The whole house smelled like booze, it was crowded with everyone in there, and the music was so loud, you could feel the vibration of the speakers it was coming from. Danny turned around to look at Mark and Ari, giving them a look that said 'Why the hell do people like doing this?' They both shrugged, and it wasn't long before Ari got pulled away by some jock that was too drunk to know the difference of his ass from his elbow. Mark kept it cool until the jock tried to touch her, then he stepped forward and pushed him away and cocked his arm back. Danny grabbed his wrist, preventing him from doing anything stupid.

"Don't get thrown out Mark," Danny said. Mark gave him a look before pulling Ari away from the jock.

"As long as no one lays a hand on my sister, I'm fine." He said as he kept Ari close to him. Danny patted Mark's back as they made their way through the crowd, until Danny got pulled aside. It was Taylor.

"Cool, you came." She said, batting those fake eyelashes.

"Yeah, there's no place I'd rather he than in a house full of drunk teenagers." He said. She laughed, and he did his best not to roll her eyes. "Have you seen Sam?" He asked. Her smile melted into a glare. Jealous much?

"She doesn't matter. She's probably in the back with Troy." In the back? With Troy? Alone? Like hell he was going to let that happen.

"Excuse me." He muttered as he pushed passed her. Mark and Ari followed him until they fell back in the crowd. Danny continued through the crowd until he saw a door, and inside looked like a guest room, and of course hanging right by it, was Sam and Troy. He could tell Troy definitely had more than a few drinks in him, but he wasn't sure about Sam though. Troy grabbed her arm and tried to lead her into the guest bedroom, but she refused. That's when he threw his empty cup on the floor and started to pull her inside. That's when Danny lost his cool. He was over there in a flash and decked Troy so hard in the face that he thought he broke his wrist from the impact. Troy fell inside the room, and his nose looked crooked, most likely broken. It didn't matter. He was going to wake up not remembering anything anyway. He turned to Sam and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go." He led her through the crowd, but couldn't find Ari or Mark. They probably left. He dragged Sam out of the house, and she finally stopped him when they were across the street.

"Danny-" She started.

"No. You don't get to talk. It's my turn, and you're going to listen. I know what you're doing, and it's useless. All you're doing is stumbling through life trying to get back at your parents. It's been two years Sam, two years and you know what all this got you? Nothing. Trouble of anything. I don't care if you think this is the right thing, because everyone else knows it's not. You've looked miserable since the day you decided to chose this path. And all I want to know, is if you got what you wanted. ...Did you? Did you get your satisfaction?" At first, she looked like the conversation didn't phase her at all. And he thought she just tuned him out like she always did. Then all of a sudden she had her arms around his neck and was bawling into his shoulder.

"You're right," She was able to choke out. "I thought if they knew how I felt, then I'd feel better, that I'd get my satisfaction. But everything got out of control and I realized that that wasn't what I wanted. I just had my pride wrapped up in it. I should've listened to you, I'm sorry." She couldn't say anything else for she erupted into uncontrollable sobs. To Danny, this was even worse than seeing her destroy herself. He _never _saw Sam cry. And he didn't know if it was her confession or the booze, but nevertheless, he had to get her somewhere else. He looked around before two blue rings moved up and down his body, turning his hair from black to white, his eyes from blue to green, and replaced his shirt, sweatshirt and jeans with a black and white jumpsuit.

"Come on Sam," He picked her up bridal style before flying up into the sky. "I'm gonna take you home."

"No!" She said, making him stop mid-air. "Don't, my parents will kill me!"

"Ohh," His parents started their drive to where Jazz was at college to visit her for the weekend, so he could bring her to his house. "Fine, we'll go to my house." It took only a couple of minutes to get to his house. He entered through the roof and placed Sam on his bed.

"Just go to sleep. I'm gonna go sleep in Jazz's room." He said.

"Wait, can you stay with me?" She asked. It was weird seeing her so helpless, and even asking for help. And he wasn't about to abandon her in her time of need. He took his sweatshirt off and laid down next to her.

"As long as you don't puke on me." She yawned.

"No promises."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I can't believe you guys didn't forget about this :D An ending would help though, which I still have to write...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, you guys are actually still reading this, I thought for sure that I had lost you guys since I pretty much lost everyone on The Secrets Between DX**

**So, I after I finish posting this, I was challenged by t-rex989, and I'll be posting that story soon. I decided that it's going to be called Fix Me, so look out for it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_The sky's a brick wall_  
><em>The ground's a juggernaut<em>  
><em>Each day they get a bit closer<em>  
><em>Between them I am caught<em>

The next morning Danny woke up and got ready ready for school, trying not to disturb Sam all the while. It wasn't until he came back from the bathroom that he realized she was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he went over to the bed.

"Like Hell chewed me up and spit me out." She answered. He put a glass of water and a box of Advil on the side table for her to have.

"Don't over dose." He said. She laughed sardonically. "I really don't know what else to do."

"There's really nothing you could do. I mean, you've done so much already." She turned to see him sitting there with a goofy smile on his face. "What?" He shrugged.

"I'm happy you're here. I missed you." _He_ missed _her_? She'd pounce on him and embrace him in a hug and never let go right now if it didn't hurt so much to move. But it was her fault, she made the wrong choice. Did she regret it? Probably more than anything in the world. It was her fault that Danny missed her, especially after the day she walked away from him two years ago.

"...I'm sorry." She said. He shrugged.

"You're here now, right? That's all that matters." He looked at his alarm clock, seeing it was almost time to go. "I've got to get to school." She grabbed his hand.

"No, don't leave," She groaned tiredly.

"I'd stay with you, but I can't afford another absence. Nobody's home, but if you need me, just call. I'll be there for you." That last statement meant more than anything. He was _always_ there for her, always ready to talk about anything, and she ignored him. And he never gave up on trying to help her, no matter how frustrating it was to be ignored, like you weren't even there.

"Okay."

"I'll see you after school." She watched him turn to leave, but called his name again.

"Danny?" He walked back over to the bed.

"Yeah?"

"I never stopped loving you." He smiled.

"Me either." Even though it hurt like hell, she sat up and embraced him in a hug, which he was more than happy to return back. Once her head started spinning, she lied back down and covered herself in the blankets.

"I'm taking Advil and going back to bed." She said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before grabbing his back pack. "Hangovers suck," She groaned. He chuckled.

"I'll see you after school."

It was Friday, and school usually goes fast on Fridays, but not for Danny. He was watching the clock in every class, except for the one he fell asleep in, which only made the day feel that much slower. All he wanted to do was go home to see Sam. But you couldn't blame him, he hasn't spent time with her in two years, and he just wanted to make sure she was back for good, which is why he hadn't told Mark or Ari yet. Sam admitted to being unhappy, and that she made the wrong choice, but what if it was just the alcohol talking? He didn't want to tell Mark and Ari that she was back only for Sam to change her mind and go back to her old life. All he wanted to do, is make sure she's here to stay.

He opened his locker to get his backpack, and saw Ari beside him when he closed it.

"What happened to you last night?" He asked her.

"Mark couldn't stand it anymore so we left." She said.

"Well, better than Mark beating every boy that looked at you." She shrugged.

"Anyway, hangout night is tomorrow. Are you and Tucker going to come?" Hangout night. That was perfect. Once he finds out if Sam really meant what she said about wanting to turn her life around, he could bring her to Mark's house tomorrow. What a surprise it'd be to Mark and Ari to see Sam back in his basement again for hangout night, something he knew they missed.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He said. "Hey, I got to get home though, I need to take care of something."

"Alrighty roo, I'll see you tomorrow." She waked down the hall way, probably on a search to torture Tucker, something she couldn't help but do. Danny wasted no time leaving, and decided to fly home instead of walking. He phased through the door and made his way upstairs to his room, but when he looked inside, Sam wasn't there. He looked in all the other rooms, and she wasn't there, or downstairs either. He started to panic; what if she really did change her mind? Would she really just leave and abandon him again to go back to her friends and old life? The back door opened, and all panic withered away when Sam came in. He went over to her and hugged her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"Where were you?"

"The backyard. I needed some fresh air." He led her into the living room and they sat on the couch together. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and leaned her head against his shoulder. Well, that was one thing the definitely changed over the years; she was affectionate. When they were dating two years ago, she barely touched him. She's been around people that don't give a crap about her for so long that she actually longed for the thing she never had; affection.

"If you were so miserable, why didn't you stop?" He asked.

"I just wanted to show my parents how I felt. I hung out with those people just to push their buttons, but it got out of control, and I was taking my anger out on everyone."

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I had my pride wrapped up in it and I didn't want to admit that I was wrong. I thought if I kept doing it, maybe it would get better, but it didn't."

"Please tell me you're going to stop."

"I am, trust me." He leaned in to kiss her but she put her hand up to stop him. "Don't kiss me, I've been throwing up all day." He moved her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Is this the worst hangover you've had?" He asked.

"No actually, the worst one was the first one Mark gave me." She laughed. "I was thirteen and he caught me trying to sneak one of his beers so he made me drink four. It was so gross, I woke up with a major hangover the next day and I haven't had another beer since." She smiled at the memory. Mark was like her big brother, always teaching her the hard way.

"You really miss them, huh? Mark and Ari," She nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe I pushed them away like that. I think I need anger management classes."

"Have you tried hitting things?"

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and put an arm around her shoulders. "Mark and Ari miss you Sam." She scoffed.

"That's hard to believe. I had no right to take out all my aggression from my parents out of them." Danny paused. Sam needed to know what really happened between her and her parents, but she deserved to hear it from them, not him.

"Sam... whatever you think your parents did to you, is wrong. You misinterpreted their actions," She looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He stood up and grabbed her hand, hauling her off the couch.

"I think it's best if you hear it from them."

* * *

><p><strong>YESS The parents are in the next chapter ANTICIPATION<strong>

**So, please review, and I will see you guys probably next week :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I update fast. Almost done with this, just one more chapter to go. This will be the only story that doesn't go up to ten chapters or more lol**

**So yeah, I'm not going to school tomorrow 'cause there's too many threats going on because people thing the world is actually going to end. Unless a giant hurricane that's going to wipe out the entire earth suddenly appears, I'm not worried.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_  
><em>

_She screamed at me 'I want to be desired'_

_Easy girl, I know it hurts_

Hand in hand, Danny and Sam walked down the street together. It was just refreshing for Danny to have this relationship with her again, hell, it was refreshing to have _any _relationship with her again. She didn't have to hang around him all the time, even if he wanted her to, all that mattered was her happiness. And he knew regaining a relationship with her parents would make her happy, even if right now she was nervous about it. He looked over at her, and she was looking down at the sidewalk, and he had to pull her out of the way whenever she approached a pole.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. My parents probably hate me, I deserve it anyway." She said.

"I wouldn't make you do something I knew would end badly for you Sam."

"I know, but..." She stopped and he stopped with her, her gaze still on the ground beneath her.

"Do you trust me?" She looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Then come with me." He took her hand and they started to walk down the street again. Sam could see her house get closer in view, and each step she took, made her more nervous. Over the last two years, all she did was piss off her parents. Would they even accept her apology? She deserved for them not to anyway. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize they were standing right in front of her door.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." He opened the door, and her parents were already in the kitchen. Him and Sam stepped in and Pam and Jeremey looked up from their news papers. She was home. That might not have been a big deal to regular parents, but to Sam's, it meant a lot. Seeing her stand there, looking so guilty meant Danny really did keep his promise; he brought Sam back. As her parents stood, Sam shot them a guilty look. They looked so happy to see her back to her old self, and it was upsetting. They did nothing but care for her, and except for that brief period, had no problems. Even when she was spiraling out of control they were there, just like Danny was. She looked to the side, not able to look them in the eye.

"I'm sorry..." Was all she was able to get out before both parents tackled her in a hug. Pam looked over at Danny, her eyes saying 'Thank You'. But it wasn't Danny who was to thank, it was all Sam.

After spending the afternoon with her parents and finding out what really happened between them, Sam felt so stupid. It really was her fault, but Danny assured her that that was what teenagers did, jump to conclusions. All that mattered was that she was here now. It was nearing eight o'clock, and Danny had another surprise, but not for Sam.

* * *

><p>Mark's basement was dull as usual. Mark played pool and Ari lay bored on the couch, bummed out, as usual. They heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and hoped whoever was coming would lighten up their night. Danny jumped the last few steps and leaned on the pool table with a light smile.<p>

"You're late. You didn't forget about hangout night, did you?" Ari said as she changed into a sitting position on the couch.

"No. But I brought a date." Danny said. Mark and Ari looked at each other.

"Who?" He asked. They heard footsteps on the basement steps, then saw the last person they expected to be there in the basement, let alone their presence.

"What, I leave and hang out night is as dull as playing with a stick in the mud? I thought you guys would be more creative than sulking around in a crappy basement." Sam said as she crossed her arms and shook her head playfully. Ari wasted no time crossing the room and tackled her in a hug.

"I told you I would get her back." Danny said with a smile on his face. Ari pulled away from Sam, who approached Mark almost cautiously. He was staring at her with his arms crossed and a solid expression on his face.

"Mark," She started sentimentally before cracking a smile, "your basement still looks like crap." He smiled and embraced her in a hug.

"My sister is back." He said. Ari pulled Sam away.

"Hold up, how 'back' are you? Have you gone to a lot of parties?" She asked.

"No." Sam said.

"Have you done drugs?"

"No."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes Ari... I am still as innocent as I was two years ago."

"Good." Their little reunion was interrupted as Tucker pranced down the basement steps, holding up a new video game.

"Hey guys, I-" He noticed Sam in the center of Mark, Ari, and Danny, and looked at Ari's face, which said 'I just made you eat your words'. Before he knew it, Sam had tackled him, painfully.

"Oh Tucker, I missed taking all my frustrations out on you." She said.

"Uh, I have Ari for that, thank you," He said.

"How 'bout a good punch in the head for old times sake?"

"Ah! Danny, get your girlfriend off me!" Tucker screeched. Sam laughed and did as he wished. She went back over to Danny, seeing Mark and Ari exchanging looks.

"_Are_ you guys together again?" Mark asked. Sam answered his question by wrapping her arms around Danny's neck and kissing him. "Okay, okay. Question answered." Mark said, making them break apart.

"So, what now?" Tucker asked. Mark and Ari looked at each other.

"Bowling!" They yelled before running out of the basement along with Tucker. Danny turned to Sam and wrapped his hands around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Do I get to kiss you every time you get a strike?" He asked.

"How about you just kiss me anyway?" He scoffed.

"Cheap."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, see what I did there, because with the first story they... I referenced the first story with... -_- Forget it...<strong>

**The last chapter is next... Still got to finish writing it though**

**Now everybody go read The Secrets Between lol That story needs some love, but if you didn't read Reach yet, I suggest you read it before you start reading TSB or you'll be very confused...**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**YES, I wasn't going to update because I was waiting for one more review, but what the hell. **

**So, I have this huge tree in the backyard that Hurricane Sandy made really lose and now even the weakest winds make it sway and rock back and forth, and now tonight we're getting a North-easterner, and it could possible fall down, more specifically, on my house -_- So, if I get crushed tonight, I LOVE YOU ALL**

**But, it hopefully won't happen. Anyway, read on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_Sometimes love isn't about_  
><em>How much someone suits you<em>  
><em>But how much you're willing to change<em>  
><em>To suit them<em>

Sam sat on her bed alone, a familiar feeling but under different circumstances. Her and her parents are fine, Mark and Ari are her best friends, and her and Danny are together. She wouldn't change that for the world. She already changed it once, a mistake she'll never make again. She dumped her old friends, and Danny was right, they couldn't care enough, just brushed her off. That didn't bother her though, they weren't her real friends anyway. Real friends would be honest to a friend, they'd care about their well being, which her old friends obviously didn't. Mark and Ari were true friends, friends that didn't abandon her even when she rejected them. They were always there, when she wanted them to be or not. She covered her face with her hands; she was so stupid.

"Still beating yourself up?" Danny asked as he entered her room. She moved her hands to look at him.

"Yeah." He sat down next to her.

"Well, it's over now. No damage done, right?"

"Except to me."

"Just be happy you have your family and friends back." She scoffed.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll count my blessings on one hand." He gave her a look. "I'm sorry. I'm still pissed at myself." He put an arm around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be. Everyone's forgiven you." She got up and moved across the room.

"It's hard though..."

"Did you expect it to he easy?" She sighed. She may have gotten her life back, but it was hard to forgive herself. But she was happy she had Mark and Ari and her parents and Danny back. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, but she stopped after a while.

"Wait, my parents will come up if it gets too quiet in here." She said.

"Then I'll just disappear." As he said that, he was out of sight, and Sam stumbled a little as the weight holding her up suddenly was gone. She looked around the room, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Okay, I'm so not used to that." She said. He reappeared sprawled out on her bed with his hands behind his head.

"I could show you a lot of my parents inventions, like the ghost portal... which leads to a ghost zone." She crawled onto the bed next to him, eyes wide like a child was told they were going to Disney World. Danny had to smile at that; it was nice to see her another emotion other than angry.

"Would you really?" She asked.

"Yeah, if you want to." He got off the bed and looked around the room. It was a while since he's been in it, and it hadn't changed much. He went over to her shelf and picked up the same photo album he did two years ago, seeing it change from nearly empty to filled with pictures of friends and family. "Nice," He said as he placed it on top of the shelf. "But do you know what it's missing?" He pointed to himself. "This guy." She scoffed and got up.

"No, you would just ruin the whole album." She joked. He gave her a look before he grabbed her in a bear hug and went over to her window.

"I could make you float here until I decide to drop you, you know," He said. She yelped and tried to slither out of his grasp, but with no such luck.

"You wouldn't." She said. He let go of her and kissed her.

"I _could_, but I wouldn't." She sat down on her bed, Danny doing the same, but sitting across from her. She looked down at her blanket, somewhat of a confused expression of her face. "What?" He asked.

"This is going to be different, isn't it?" She asked.

"Different how?"

"Our relationship. I'm not the shy, non-affectionate girl I was two years ago."

"So you've changed a little, that doesn't mean your a completely different person. You're just... different." She looked up at him, a strand of hair falling out of place.

"Is different good?" He smiled and tucked the hair behind her ear. That's not what concerned him. As long as she was here with him, making the right decisions, succeeding in life, that's all he cared about.

"Different is great."

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter... it's over DX But now I have to work on Fix Me, the story t-rex989 challenged me with. The first chapter will probably be up soon, but I still have to continue writing it.<strong>

**Review for the last time, I LURV YOU GUYS**


End file.
